The present invention relates generally to knitted elastic bands, and more particularly to an improved knitted elastic band that has the look and feel of a woven elastic band, and that may be used as a waistband in men""s and women""s garments.
Woven elastic bands are often preferred in apparel by customers over knitted elastic bands because the woven elastic bands have a smoother and thicker feel than the knitted elastic bands, making them appear more expensive and of better quality. Knitted elastic bands, however, are generally much less expensive to manufacture and would be preferred by garment manufacturers for that reason, if not for their less desirable appearance. A typical application for such knitted or woven elastic bands is for use in the waistband of undergarments such as men""s underwear and women""s lingerie. These elastic bands may also be used in the waistbands of outer garments, such as trousers and the like. Because of their more expensive look and feel, woven bands are typically utilized in high end garments, while knitted elastic bands typically are used in lower-end garments.
Because knitted elastic bands are cheaper to manufacture, there has been a long felt need for a suitable knitted elastic band that combines the low cost of knitting with the high-end appearance of a woven product.
Examples of products intended to fill this need are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,380 and 6,079,236. However, products produced in accordance with these patents tend not to be as soft or thick as desired for many apparel applications.
The present invention relates to a knitted elastic band having additional yarns laid into it during its manufacture to provide the knitted elastic band with the look and feel of a more expensive, woven elastic band. The elastic band of this invention is particularly suited for use as a waistband in undergarments for men and women.
More particularly, in one aspect, a knitted elastic band of this invention includes at least front and back weft or filling yarns, and elastomer threads disposed between the front and back weft yarns. In one embodiment, disposed on one side of the band, either on the technical back or the front, are a first set of filler yarns or plush yarns which provide that surface of the band with a thicker feel and look. In another embodiment of this aspect of the invention, an additional set of filler yarns or stuffer yarns are also introduced on the same side of the band as the first set of filler yarns to provide an even thicker and softer look and feel. Warp yarns knit the entire structure together.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is disclosed for the manufacture of a knitted elastic band having the look and feel of a woven elastic band. In this aspect of the invention, the knitted elastic band is formed on a conventional flat bed weft insertion, warp knitting machine utilizing a plurality of weft insertion bars. Typically, four or five weft insertion bars are utilized. In one embodiment of this method, in which four weft insertion bars are utilized, the weft insertion bars include, in sequence, a first filler or plush insertion bar carrying first filler yarns, a back weft insertion bar carrying a back weft yarn, an elastomer thread insertion bar carrying elastomer threads, and a front weft insertion bar carrying a front weft yarn. In another embodiment of this aspect of the invention, an additional weft insertion bar carrying a second set of filler yarns or stuffer yarns may be positioned in sequence between the first filler bar and the back weft insertion bar. The yarns that are carried by each weft insertion bar are fed through tubes to the knitting needle bed of a conventional warp knitting machine. Warp yarns also are provided to the needle bed of the knitting machine by a warp guide bar.
The elastic band is knitted by laying the first set of filler yarns between the warp knitting needles during the knitting process so that all of the first set of filler yarns are positioned on the band outside and adjacent the back or front weft yarn. If two filler yarn bars are provided, both sets of filler yarns are laid between the warp knitting needles during the knitting process so that both sets of filler yarns are positioned adjacent but outside the back or front weft yarn. The warp yarns knit together the entire structure utilizing conventional crochet or chain stitches.
Typically, both sets of filler yarns are formed of textured polyester. Preferably, the front weft and back weft yarns also are both formed of textured polyester. The elastomer threads may be either a covered or an uncovered synthetic fiber such as spandex, or natural rubber.
The elastic band produced by the method of this invention has a softer feel and a thicker look that is comparable to a woven product yet costs significantly less than a woven product to manufacture.